Here Kitty Kitty
by Syreina
Summary: I wrote this for fun off a prompt by mygalashley. Read the author's note though. I failed at part of the prompt. Seth gets in trouble and Dean gets cuddles. BOYS with Tails and kitty ears.


mygalashley asked for Seth &amp; Cena/ Randy and Dean. She also asked for Punk and Roman but nothing I wrote would come out for them. So I hope this is kinda.. what you wanted. Except no Punk and Roman sorry. My punk muse is on vacation.

* * *

Two boys sit in the grass of a mansion. At first if you walked up, what you would notice was the guards watching over the boys. They would undoubtedly keep anyone away. If you where lucky enough to get closer you would notice the boys where dressed oddly. The smaller one had cat ears that match his two toned hair. His hair was half blond and half brown along with his ears. Then you would notice that he only had a thong on and a long cat tail through a hole in it. The other boy had short blond hair and light blond kitty ears with a thong with a long puffy cat tail.

"Setthh," the blond boy whines, "you're going to get us in trouble."

Seth looks at him, "But Dean... I'm bored."

Dean glares at him, "Johnny will spank you if you keep misbehaving."

Seth sulks, "But Deannnn I'm bored and our masters didn't say we couldn't"

Dean eyes Seth, "They said we could play in the yard."

Seth pounces on Dean, knocking him down to the grass. Seth then settles onto Dean's lap and grinning down at Dean. Dean eyes him and narrows his eyes, "Seth.."

Seth grins and tickles Dean.

Dean shrieks and wiggles around, "NO STOP IT."

Seth grins and keeps tickling Dean. Dean whines and pushes at Seth trying to wiggle away. Seth then grins and stops tickling. Dean pants and looks up at Seth, "Seeethhh get off me. You're going to get us in trouble again."

Seth peeks down at Dean and wiggles in his lap, "But. They did say we could play."

Dean glares at him, "I don't think they meant in this way."

Seth wiggles more and smirks when he feels Dean start to react, "But..."

Seth freezes when he hears a growl, "Seth.."

Seth peeks over his shoulder and his ears droop a little. He shrieks when Randy's hand curls around his collar and pulls him to stand up. Dean whines softly in fear, "I told him not to do it Master Randy."

Randy smiles down at his boy, "I know baby.. Seth is a naughty kitten."

Seth shakes and his tail bristles a little, "I'm sorry... Please don't tell Johnny."

John's voice rumbles behind Seth, "Oh kitten I already know."

Randy smirks and keeps a finger looped in Seth's collar. "I think before Johnny takes you into the house you should apologize to Dean."

Seth slumps and then when Randy lets him go, Seth looks over at Dean. Seth speaks softly, "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean stands up and nods, "It's ok Sethie."

John grips Seth by the back of the neck and makes him turn to look at him. "I want you to run that cute little ass of yours to our room. Also, if you know what's good for you, you'll have your paddlenby the time I get there."

Seth nods quickly with wide eyes. When John lets him go, Seth runs as fast as his legs will carry him into the house and up the stairs. John then looks at Randy.

Randy pulls Dean close and kisses him all over his face before looking at John. "Your boy is a brat."

John smiles slightly and then shrugs, "He always means well."

Randy eyes John, "Oh?"

John shrugs, "He adores Dean and wants to show him that you aren't like his old owner." John smiles at Dean, "Randy really isn't."

Dean peeks up at John, "Promise?"

Randy shakes his head, "I don't hurt my pets."

John nods, "I promise you.. He would never hurt you. Seth maybe a brat but he would never put you in danger like that either."

Dean smiles softly, "Thank you."

John nods and tips his hat, "I better deal with my brat now."

Dean nuzzles close to Randy and smiles softy.

Randy holds Dean tightly and whispers, "I love you kitty."

Dean smiles brightly up at Randy, "I love you too Master."

John walks into the house and up the stairs. He opens his and Seth's bedroom door and sees Seth siting on the bed. Seth's tail is twitching and his ears are pulled back against his head. Seth had gotten his paddle and put it on the pillow that's sitting in the middle of the bed. Seth peeks up at John through his hair.

John closes the door and then walks over. He stands in front of Seth, "Seth.."

Seth whines, "Master .. please I'm sorry."

John holds up a finger, "Seth we do not tease Dean and we play nicely with our brothers."

Seth nods and sniffles, "Yes master."

John tips Seth's face to look at him, "You also do not.. touch anyone that isn't me sexually ever."

Seth nods and then sniffles as John pulls him to stand up. John sits and pulls him over his knees. John knows that Seth hates laying on the bed alone during punishments. John only ever used that when Seth was really bad. Seth holds onto John's leg as he feels his thong pulled down to his knees. John runs his hand lightly over Seth's bottom. He looks down at Seth and asks, "what are the rules."

Seth shakes softly, "if I put me hand back or struggle.. we start over."

John nods and then rubs Seth's bottom, "I think 20 should be enough for tonight."

Seth nods and bites his lip a little. John picks up the paddle and then raises it. He brings it down hard and Seth jumps. John doesn't stop and starts counting firmly as he starts delivering the punishment. Seth squeals and his hands hold tightly to John's leg. John counts to ten and sees the redness growing on Seth's bottom and hears his sobs. John though stays firm and keeps paddling. Seth goes limp over John's lap and sods hard, trying to fight the urge to reach back. John delivers the last 3 onto Seth's sit down spot and Seth shrieks loudly. John then puts the paddle down letting Seth sob over his lap while he rubs his back.

John moves Seth and pulls him into his lap. He moves Seth, so he's not putting any pressure on the boys bottom as he holds him. Seth sobs into John's chest and holds onto his shirt, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. "

John rubs Seth's back and whispers, "It's ok Kitten. All is forgiven now."

Finally when Seth calms, John sends him to wash off his face. Seth pulls up his thong and then goes to wash his face. He then is lead down stairs and Dean and Randy are curled up on the couch. Dean peeks at Seth as he walks by. Dean winces at the redness on Seth's bottom. Seth bites his lip and looks at Dean, "I'm sorry.."

Dean frowns and opens his arms for Seth, "Sethie.. after your punished it's over and done.. Remember. We both agreed to that rule."

Seth crawls into Dean's arms and holds onto him, sniffling.

Randy smiles proudly at his boy and then looks at John. John sits on the other end of the couch and nods.

Seth moves out of Dean's arms and crawls into John's lap and cuddles against his chest. Dean peeks at Randy. Randy rubs Dean's back and kisses him lightly.

Both boys feel loved and thier tails wrap around thier masters.


End file.
